Bad Boy
by the darkness girl
Summary: Él es el chico malo de ella, y ella es lo que él más necesita. DrHr.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes, a excepción de los creados por mi, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner. No son usados con fines de lucro

Bad Boy.

En los baños del primer piso, una chica quería escribir apresuradamente. Las manos le temblaban del tan solo mantener sujeta la pluma; sentía rabia, era verdad, pero a la vez sentía deseo, un deseo incontrolable de volverlo a ver y con eso la rabia se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Le había dolido su decisión, pero también era demasiado inteligente y ambos ganaban con ella, pero había amor perdido de por medio, alguna vez lo había sentido… un amor enfermo, pero amor.

Mientras más trataba de empezar una frase, más se daba cuenta de que solo era mera diversión eso del amor, el le hizo ver que se puede llegar a mostrar el amor de una manera especial. ¿Rompiendo el corazón talvez?

Ambos habían aceptado las nuevas reglas del juego; aunque ella se había negado con el corazón destrozado, pero era eso, o no volver a sentirlo en su piel.

"Es cierto que me hiciste mucho daño, por que me enseñaste la pasión de una forma que adolece; tanto así, que cuando decidiste que era demasiado "serio lo nuestro" quedo en el pasado viviendo en el presente. Yo quería algo más. Aún no entiendo que es exactamente lo que yo deseaba, tal vez eso que me dijiste alguna vez. "Ahora te escribo esto, por que a pesar de que ya no te necesito, aún hay "algo" entre nosotros".

------------Flash Back------------

En uno de las tantas aulas desocupadas del colegio Hogwarts, que se mostraban sucias por el paso del tiempo y la falta de limpieza, se encontraba una bella chica de cabello castaño. Trataba de hacer la limpieza de forma mágica para que quedara el lugar completamente reluciente.

Con varios movimientos de varita el aula quedo muy limpia. Cerró las cortinas de una forma manual, dejando en completa oscuridad el lugar y apareció en medio una bella mesa ataviada de deliciosos platillos, adornada con un discreto florero que portaba una delicada rosa rodeada de dos velas que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar.

-Ya tengo todo listo- dijo con una voz sensual Aunque dudo que lo utilicemos. Ahora solo falta que esto funcione, ¡más le vale a Ginny!… pero si funcionó con ella y con Harry, y ahora están muy felices ¿Por qué no funcionaría conmigo?.

Se asomó al pasillo para ver si alguien venía; de un lado pudo distinguir a lo lejos una cabeza pelirroja que iba agachada y leyendo un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Sonrió.

De nuevo regresó al aula y se paró en el marco de la puerta. Y con un movimiento de varita pronunció un encantamiento apuntando hacia arriba.

-Esto lo jalará hacia dentro y cerrara la puerta automáticamente, así no se podrá escapar de mi.

Se apuntó ella misma con la varita y pronunciando otro encantamiento hizo cambiar su vestuario, ya no era la túnica negra sino algo según ella "más adecuado para la ocasión".

Se paro en un lugar alejado de la luz para que su futuro acompañante no la pudiera ver. Espero unos minutos. Se escucharon pasos irregulares y enseguida un fuerte portazo.

-¿Que hago aquí?- Preguntó susurrando una voz masculina. Fue entonces que ambos se acercaron a la luz de las velas.

-¿Granger, eres tú?

-¡Malfoy que demonios haces aquí!

-¡Esa es una pregunta estúpida, yo no pedí estar aquí, es como si algo me atrajera-

-¡Maldita sea Malfoy, ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo?- La chica caminó hacia la puerta empujando al joven. Este le jaló el brazo.

-¡¿Qué haces!- preguntó ofendida

-La pregunta es tu que haces aquí. Y tan provocativa ¿Me esperabas?

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!- Ella trató de soltarse, pero fue en vano, el la sujeto por ambos brazos impidiendo que se fuera.

-No estás tan mal Granger- dijo mientras recorría con sus ojos grises el cuerpo de la chica

-¡¡Ohhh! Un Malfoy diciéndole eso a una "sangre sucia"- Dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico.

-¡Vaya, que carácter!… hasta que lo demuestras. Eso me gusta mucho Granger- Se acercó más a la cara de la chica. Ella podía ver las delicadas facciones de Malfoy contrastarse con la luz de las velas.

-Si, y si te acercas más verás de lo que soy capaz- habló Hermione en tono calmado.

-No me importa Granger. Tengo ganas de besarte, tal vez seas una sangre sucia pero no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Yo tampoco, Malfoy- En menos de un segundo la chica golpeó con las piernas las partes bajas de Malfoy. Cayó al suelo soltándola automáticamente.

-¡Ahhh! Verás que cuando me recupere no podrás escapar- Estaba jadeando y retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Jajaja! Espero de todo corazón que puedas hacerlo, quiero decir, recuperarte. -"Petrificus totalus"

La chica salió de la habitación dejando a Malfoy completamente petrificado. A decir verdad era la primera vez que le gustaba la actitud de Draco y muy dentro de ella, esperaba que el lograra su cometido.

------------Fin del flash Back----------

Notas del autor:

Bueno, este fic ya lo había publicado antes en otra página que por desgracia no tengo la menor idea de cuando vuelva a abrir.

Se aceptan toda clase de críticas. Se les agradece.

**Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquellos recuerdos la hacían sonreír; esa fue la primera vez que se logró vengar apropiadamente de todo lo que le hacía Malfoy, ya fuera por una cosa o por otra nunca lo lograba, esa vez no fue así. Entonces miró hacia el pergamino que descansada en el lavamanos, y escribió:

Remember the feelings

(recordar los sentimientos)

----------Flash Back-----------

Por fin las clases habían llegado a su fin. Todos estaban exhaustos a pesar de que el nuevo curso había empezado hacía dos semanas. Los tres grandes amigos conversaban en la sala común como siempre. En dos butacas junto al fuego, se encontraban Hermione y Ron y, en otra, Harry los tres tratando de calentarse. Era la mitad de septiembre y el clima gélido ya hacía de las suyas.

Hermione volteaba hacía la ventana tratando de ignorar los reproches de Ron ya que para su mala suerte saco el tema en el que ella no quería participar.

-Es que no entiendo para que Ginny me dio ese tonto mapa, resulto que solo me perdí en Hogwarts… ¿Pueden creerlo? Perderme después de seis años viviendo aquí, ¡eso es demasiado para mí! ¡¡Ginny, ven acá!!- la pelirroja, que se encontraba charlando animadamente con sus amigas, interrumpió su plática para acercarse a su hermano.

-Dijiste que Hermione necesitaba decirme algo muy importante, y ella lo niega Que querías con eso ¿molestarme? Sabes, tarde casi una hora y no di con el dichoso lugar… Dijiste que ella me encontraría por ahí- le reprochaba. Ginny miró inquisitivamente a Hermione y esta solo negó con la cabeza sin voltear. Ron contempló a ambas y agregó –Bueno entonces… ¿me van a decir que es lo que les ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Hermione?- Harry se dio cuenta de que las cosas se iban a poner feas, se suponía que ese día ambos se declararían su amor, pero por lo que se enteró, eso no paso. Hermione no llego a la cita, o más bien, no encontró a Ron que eso era lo que se suponía que iba a pasar.

-Ven Ginny, vamos a dar un paseo por los terrenos- le ofreció la mano, ella se la tomó agradecida y ambos se perdieron detrás del retrato.

Hermione tenía toda su atención en la ventana… la verdad no tenía una muy buena excusa para justificar lo que le había hecho a Ron ayer, pero este la jaloneo del brazo haciéndola perder el ensimismamiento.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto enfadada

-¡te estoy hablando y me ignoras, eso es lo que ocurre!- Ron tenía una mirada de reproche también para ella– Sabes que tenemos que hablar de eso.

-De "eso" ¿Exactamente a que te refieres?. No es mi culpa que Ginny te haya hecho mal el mapa- dijo Hermione en tono de disculpa.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo acaso? ¿Por eso no te presentaste?- Se acercó más a la chica. Esto es un juego para ti ¿cierto?

-Ron, ¡no! ¡¡Por supuesto que no es un juego, nunca jugaría con algo así!!

-Entonces… Dime por que no nos encontramos. Estoy seguro de haber llegado al lugar indicado.

-Bueno pues… yo… estaba…- dudó por un momento. Ron se dio cuenta de esto y se levantó -¿Ves? Ni siquiera tienes una excusa, mejor piénsatelo mejor antes de tratar de responder. El chico se alejó de ella y desapareció por el agujero.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y también se levantó. Aún era temprano y decidió dar un paseo por el lago, necesitaba pensar.

Sus pasos la llevaron automáticamente a un pasillo relativamente solo.

-"¿por que me pasa esto a mí? Ahora seríamos novios y estaríamos tal vez juntos, en un armario o que se yo, pero no estaría sola. La culpa la tiene ese Malfoy. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por allí en ese preciso momento? pero pensándolo bien… es muy llamativo, ayer me hizo sentir… atraída… ¿Pero que estoy pensado?"- Hermione golpeó a alguien haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡¡Aucch!! Fíjate por donde caminas- dijo mientras se masajeaba la espalda. La persona que la había empujado le tendió la mano para levantarse y, cuando ella se la tomo, se dio cuenta con quién había chocado.

-Tu eres la que debería fijarse por donde camina

-Malfoy… Creí que mi hechizo te mantendría allí por un rato-

-Pues ya ves que no

-Deja, yo puedo sola- se levantó y empezó a caminar.

-Espera a donde vas, ¿te puedo acompañar?- dijo Malfoy mientras corría para alcanzarla.

-La verdad es que no creo que quieras acompañar a una sangre sucia- El la observó, su cara mostraba burla -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó

-Nada, es solo que ayer… mejor olvídalo

-No, de veras, me interesa lo que la sangre sucia tenga que decir- A Hermione el comentario la puso nerviosa. No tenía pensado decir eso en voz alta

-Te veías tan lindo petrificado, ojala siempre estuvieras así, como un trofeo

-¡¡Un trofeo, jaja!!, eso- Se acercó peligrosamente a la chica –eso es lo que soy para todas-

-Si claro, pero yo te podría tener tan rápido como quisiera- Malfoy arqueó las cejas, no esperaba esa respuesta. Ella en cambio le sonrío pícaramente –De verdad Malfoy que eres un incrédulo- Siguió caminando dejando al chico con una gran duda pero también haciéndolo sonreír.

Hola a todos!!

Bueno aquí esta el capi. Y espero que dejen críticas ok!!

**Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL**


	3. Chapter 3

----------fin del flash back--------

(N/A: olvide ponerlo en el anterior)

Nunca en su vida se imagino que le diría algo así a uno de sus más repudiados compañeros: Malfoy.

Cuando cayó en cuenta, ya había escrito algo más

remember the day

Recordar el día

----------Flash Back------------

Había pasado una semana desde aquel suceso en el solitario pasillo. Los pensamientos sobre ese "imposible" o "poco probable prospecto" de fríos pero sensuales ojos grises, no dejaban en paz a Hermione que, soportando de nuevo las clases de adivinación, prefería observar al rubio, que compartía clase con ella, y pensar en él, a escuchar la predicción de la muerte de Harry cada 15 minutos por la profesora Trelawney, a la que debía tolerar durante el resto de su estancia en Hogwarts si quería obtener empleo en el departamento de Misterios.

Estaba harta del encierro en la torre, soportando a la profesora que, cuando dejaba a Harry a un lado, se dedicaba a depararle una vida llena de miseria a ella; harta de indirectas sobre su "ojo interno inservible", "poco tacto" e "insensible a la belleza de la adivinación", harta del olor del fuerte perfume y al sofocante calor por más de dos horas, que no aguanto más e interrumpió a la profesora cuando, según ella, tenía una visión.

-Profesora… Disculpe, pero… ¿podríamos hacer algo más que leer el estúpido café? El mío solo tiene manchas y eso es lo que son: manchas, no mi predicción de que ganaré una fortuna apostando a carreras en hipogrifos- le mostraba la taza con el fondo oscuro.

La maestra la observó con furia, pero solo le dijo en tono amable –Hay mi niña, eres más tontita de lo que me imagine, pero si ¡mira, aquí lo dice!... Ohhh- dijo viendo ahora con lástima a la muchacha –Lo olvidaba, no lo puedes ver.

-Estoy segura que usted mi "estimada profesora"- dijo Hermiome, poniendo más énfasis en esas palabras –tampoco puede hacerlo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el aula. Hermione dio unos pasos en dirección a la trampilla, como hacía algunos años, pero unas sencillas palabras la pararon en seco –Si te vas, olvídate del departamento de Misterios.

A punto de explotar, Hermione apretó los puños haciéndose daño, pero solo así podía mantenerse inmóvil.

-Ahora bien, señorita Granger, he tenido que soportar suficiente con aceptarla de nuevo a usted y a sus dos amigos, solo por ver cumplidos sus sueños, y claro, también por el favor especial que me pidió Dumbledore; pero como ellos, tienen mayor posibilidad que usted de pasar, será mejor que cumpla un castigo especial, además de que les serán restados cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por su tan educado comportamiento.

Hermione solo escuchaba furiosa, Ron y Harry la observaban estupefactos, pero no decían palabra alguna, sabían que cuando su amiga perdía los estribos, era mejor no meterse. La profesora Trelawney se perdió entre los estantes, momento en el cual Malfoy aprovecho para destilar su veneno contra la chica y buscando, una oportunidad para provocarla.

-¡Vaya Granger! Dándote aires de superioridad; quien diría que serías capaz de atreverte a ponerte a la altura de un profesor¡no puedo creer que una sangre sucia aspire a tanto!- Ron, que aún seguía molesto con Hermione por lo de la cita, no pudo dejar pasar por alto el comentario; pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantar la voz para contestarle al rubio, observó a la profesora Trelawney, que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, escuchando desde hacía tiempo a Malfoy. Para cuando él se dio cuenta, ya había hablado demasiado.

-Señor Malfoy… a pesar del comportamiento de su compañera, no le permitiré que use ese vocabulario con ella… creo- observó a Hermione con gesto inexpresivo- que sería bueno que pasara mas tiempo con la señorita Granger, y para eso será necesario que la acompañe en su castigo, así tendrán tiempo para llevarse mejor- En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase –Bien, los veré hasta la próxima y no se olviden de hacer el diario astral.

Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas apresuradamente, al parecer querían salir corriendo de allí lo más pronto posible, ya que el calor era igual de sofocante para todos. Los únicos que más deseaban por sobretodo, salir más rápido que todos los demás, eran los que no se podían ir, ya que les esperaba el dictamen de su castigo.

-Bien- dijo la profesora Trelawney malhumorada y dejando atrás toda cortesía –No quiero esta clase de comportamiento jamás en mi clase… así que tengan- les dio unos cuantos pergaminos y unos mapas -Necesito que anoten las posiciones de los planetas y las coordenadas exactas de cada uno de ellos, además de cualquier suceso extraño que observen en el cielo, como una estrella fugaz, durante veamos…-la profesora empezó a dar vuelta a la habitación durante un momento, luego se detuvo y dijo –será de once a dos de la mañana, que es cuando se muestran más fenómenos en el cielo a partir desde hoy y hasta que yo crea conveniente que dejen de hacerlo- Al parecer a Hermione no le pareció ese punto y, cuando abrió la boca para replicar, una mano se poso en sus labios impidiéndole hablar. Malfoy la había sujetado por detrás y lentamente se acerco a ella mientras la profesora no los veía.

-Es mejor que te mantengas callada o será peor para ti, ya son suficientes los problemas en los que nos has metido- le susurró. Hermione podía sentir los labios del rubio rozando sus orejas, haciendo que ese contacto la estremeciera al instante. Simplemente se mantuvo en silencio cuando la profesora hablaba y hablaba de la actitud inapropiada de ambos, pero no era por que él se lo hubiera pedido, sino por el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de ella y poder oler su perfume… casi sentir su aliento, era suficiente para mantenerla en completo silencio. Cuando cayó en cuenta de la realidad, la profesora ya les había mandado retirarse, así que tomo sus cosas y bajó por la trampilla. Le extrañó que Malfoy estuviera parado observándola, pero decidió pasarlo de largo, ya que ellos no tenían nada que decirse. El por su parte la siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló una esquina.

El día llegó a su fin rápidamente, Hermione les había contado a sus dos amigos, y Harry quería acompañarla por si Malfoy se atrevía a lanzarle un maleficio en una de sus peleas; pero como él sabía, se podría decir que ella era mejor para defenderse incluso que él mismo.

A quince minutos antes de las once, Hermione ya estaba lista para ir a la torre de astronomía. Iba, según ella, demasiado arreglada para su castigo; incluso se había maquillado lo cual no hacía casi nunca, salvo en ocasiones especiales, y esa, aunque ella se negara, era una bastante especial, por que pasaría tiempo con Malfoy… fuera malo o no.

Salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, nadie advirtió su ausencia ya que la sala común desde hacía tiempo estaba vacía, lo que la animó un poco. Caminó apresuradamente, se moría de ganas por verlo y, aunque ambos fueran como el agua y el aceite, por lo menos podrían estar ocupando el mismo espacio.

Cuando llegó no había nadie. Mientras esperaba con ansia a que el rubio se presentara, observó detenidamente la torre de astronomía: era hermoso estar allí, se podía observar el cielo mejor que en el comedor y también se podía salir a la terraza si se quería. La vista del castillo era mucho más impresionante desde ahí. Cuando escudriñaba las paredes, se dio cuenta de que había una puerta camuflada, y al abrirla, se encontró con una hermosa estancia donde se podía ver las estrellas en vez de al techo, al parecer estaba hechizada igual que el comedor. Encendió el fuego de la chimenea ya que el frío le calaba hasta los huesos y se sentó en un hermoso sillón que estaba frente al fuego. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Malfoy, arrastrando los pies y con aire despreocupado. Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que había llegado tarde.

-Creo que por alguna razón nos dieron un horario, para que lo cumplamos- dijo petulante. El no se había percatado de su presencia ya que estaba distraído viendo la estancia en la que se encontraban. Mientras ella esperaba una disculpa imposible, se dedico a observar al chico. Era bastante guapo y la túnica negra siempre le hacía resaltar aún más las facciones. Ya no traía el pelo con gomina, si no que lo había dejado suelto y hacia delante, deleitando aún más los ojos de la castaña (N/A y los míos… si pudiera verlo).

-Vamos Granger, no haremos absolutamente nada más que perder el tiempo, podemos inventarle cualquier cosa. Suficiente perderemos aquí como para llegar a una hora exacta- Lo que más deseaba era hacerse a ella misma el hechizo muffliato para no escucharlo… solo admirarlo. -¿Qué tanto me ves?- Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento al instante de escuchar esas palabras Era tan difícil dejar de verlo por que era sexy… demasiado atractivo ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?

-¿Acaso te gusto? Bueno, eso sería lo más obvio… y tú no estás nada mal pero eres una sangre sucia…

-Podría hechizarte si quisiera y quitarte la belleza que tanto exhibes-lo interrumpió –Pero la verdad es que no me gustaría hacerlo, así que solo cállate por favor- Se miraron unos segundos. A Hermione le dio un cosquilleo en el estómago pero no dejo de mirarlo, quería quedarse observando esos ojos grises por toda la eternidad. Después de pensarlo unos segundos sacó su varita. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. El hizo lo mismo. Estaban frente a frente con las varitas levantadas, pero para sorpresa de Malfoy, Hermione arrojó la suya al suelo quedándose completamente desprotegida. Lentamente se acercó a él y le susurró "Quiero que seas mi trofeo". Ella volvió a mirarlo pero ahora de una manera lasciva, mensaje que el entendió perfectamente.

Lentamente se acercó lo suficiente para besarla. Hermione se dejo llevar por su deseo y empezó a acariciar su espalda mientras se embriagaba de los dulces labios del rubio. Lentamente, entre besos y caricias, Malfoy fue empujando a Hermione hacia el sillón, hasta que ambos cayeron en él, uno encima del otro. Las caricias no cesaban, ni tampoco los besos, lo que hacía que ambos empezaran a perder el control de sus acciones. El rozaba sus piernas con los dedos por debajo de la falda haciendo que ella se estremeciera y, Hermione por su lado, ya le había quitado la túnica y la camisa. Sus manos continuaban explorando su espalda desnuda cuando se detuvo. De pronto pensó en Ron y ese pensamiento no la dejo seguir por más que lo deseara. Se quitó a Malfoy de encima y se levantó –Que es lo que ocurre Hermione- preguntó con la voz entrecortada mientras ella se acomodaba la túnica. Estaba arrodillado en el sillón, con el cabello despeinado y solo con el pantalón, mostrando su delgado pero musculoso cuerpo. Hermione se le quedo viendo unos instantes… de nuevo abalanzó sobre él y empezó a besarlo otra vez solo que ahora más ardientemente… pero se detuvo de nuevo. La cara de Ron no dejaba de dibujársele en la mente. Deseaba a Malfoy, pero no era más que eso ¿Dónde quedaba Ron? –Lo siento Draco… yo tengo uhmm… ¡deberes que hacer! Si ¡eso es!- De nuevo se levantó del sillón y recogió su varita del suelo. No quiso mirar hacia atrás mientras se alejaba por que sabía que si lo hacía, no saldría de esa habitación en muchas horas.

----------Fin del flash back----------

¡Ja!... ¡Yo no lo dejaba ni por un millón de galeones!

Besos Cibernéticos.

**Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL**


	4. Chapter 4

Wowww!!! Tenía mucho sin a parecerme por aquí… sorry, una disculpa. Ya saben, la escuela y todo eso. Bueno aquí les traigo otro capi y espero que les guste.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un rato llegó a la sala común, no había escrito absolutamente nada de lo que le había encargado la profesora Trelawney y de hecho ni siquiera se acordó hasta ahora. Aún estaba agitada y decidió calmarse sentándose en el sillón. Sacó un pergamino y una pluma y se puso a escribir "Las posición del planeta Marte sigue siendo la misma, no hay ningún cambio Draco Malfoy… Draco Malfoy… Draco… Draco me fascinas Draco Malfoy"

-No puedo creer que de verdad te guste

Hermione despertó de su ensimismamiento al escuchar esas palabras. Asustada volteó para todos lados para saber quien era la persona que estaba hablando, pero no había nadie, pronto se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¿Harry me seguiste?- Era el o Ron. La cabeza de Harry salió de la nada y se acercó a ella. Lo vio muy asustada. Harry se había enterado de su secreto, un secreto que ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta que tenía.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo a que te refieres- Era su clásico, no encontraba otra manera de negarlo. El la había espiado y no se dio cuenta; era lo más probable, que se preocupara por ella ya que iba a estar sola con Malfoy. Como no pensó en eso antes. ¿Por qué no fue alguien más el que la espiaba? ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué demonios el mejor amigo de Ron y también su mejor amigo?

-¿Desde cuando te gusta?

-¿Desde cuando espías a la gente sin permiso?

-¿Desde cuando se le pide permiso a la gente para espiarla? En ese caso no se llamaría espiar- dijo Harry enojado. No podía creer que su mejor amiga que hasta hacía unos días le juró y perjuró que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su otro mejor amigo y que quería conquistarlo, que ya era mucho el tiempo perdido y mil cosas mas, estuviera enamorada, atraída o quién sabe que, del idiota de Draco Malfoy. Por muy imposible que pareciera el los había visto besándose y haciendo otras cosas más de las que no se quería ni acordar y ahora escribía su nombre en el pergamino y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

-Me puedes explicar que es lo que está pasando… no voy a permitir que te burles de Ron de esa manera o que… ¿Acaso estás jugando con el? ¿Por eso no lo buscaste cuando se verían? Dime la verdad Hermione por que no voy a permitir que te burles de el, es mi mejor amigo y además salgo con su hermana.

Hermione se quedo de piedra. Ahora que le diría a Harry ¿Qué fue un arranque de hormonas? ¿Qué Malfoy le despertó la lujuria cuando estaban en esa habitación, tan cálida y tan perfecta? ¿Qué deseaba que Malfoy la hiciera suya en ese preciso instante? ¿Qué estaba enamorada de Ron pero que Malfoy se cruzó en su camino haciéndole perder la razón en tan solo un instante? Eran demasiadas preguntas para empezar, y ni siquiera ella las podía responder siendo la genio de la escuela.

-Harry… Merlín no se que decirte, yo…

-Engañas a Ron ¿es eso?

-No, yo no lo engaño. Para empezar ¿Cómo puedo engañarlo si no hay nada con él? No somos nada, absolutamente nada. Tal vez esto no hubiera pasado si fuéramos algo, pero no lo somos ¿entiendes?

-Y eso que importa.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Yo no estoy comprometida con el de ninguna forma.

-Pero lo estas engañando. Esa es una forma de engañar.

-Harry por favor no le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny.

-¿Cómo es que me pides eso? Entiende que es mi mejor amigo, debo de decírselo.

-Y yo no soy tu amiga entonces.

-¡Diablos Hermione como haces esto! Como lo haces ahora que todo iba a ser perfecto.

-Maldita sea no lo se Harry… no lo se. No se que es lo que me pasa. No se lo que siento ahora por nadie- Harry se molestó mucho por su comentario y se puso la capa invisible de nuevo. Subió las escaleras de caracol sin decir más. Hermione se quedó sola en la sala común viendo el pergamino "Draco Malfoy… Draco Malfoy… Draco… Draco me fascinas Draco Malfoy" no lo podía creer ¿En qué momento escribió eso? "¿Harry lo habrá visto? Merlín soy una tonta… Una completa estúpida".

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano, en realidad, ni siquiera durmió. No podía dejar de pensar en lo pasado la noche anterior y el temor de que Harry le hubiera dicho a Ron sobre lo de Malfoy no la habían dejado ni siquiera pegar un ojo. Se sentía muy cansada y con ganas de dormir pero tenía que ir a clases… tenía que verlos… A los dos, por que llevaban la misma clase juntos Slytherin y Gryffindor. No lo podría soportar.

Bajó a la sala común pero no había nadie por que era muy temprano así que se dedicó a llenar el reporte de la profesora Trelawney. Minutos más tarde bajaron las escaleras de caracol Ron y Harry, y esté último con cara de pocos amigos. Ninguno de los dos la saludó. Ginny bajó después la saludó muy alegremente. –Quisiera que todo fuera como antes- pensó ¿Por qué tenían que estar enfadados con ella? Bueno esa pregunta salía sobrando.

Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron al comedor, pero justo antes de llegar la castaña distinguió a Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin y se paró en seco.

– ¿Hermione que pasa? Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Nada Ginny, es que se me olvidó que tengo que ir a la biblioteca… si eso es.

-Hermione eres tan mala para mentir ¿lo sabías?- Hermione solo le sonrió y desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

No se le ocurría otro lugar para ocultarse que la biblioteca, la que era casi su santuario. Nadie la molestaría allí a menos que la buscaran, pero quien la buscaría si sus mejores amigos estaban enfadados con ella.

No había nadie ya que todos estaban desayunando, así que sintió más tranquila, la soledad le ayudaba a relajarse. Camino por uno de los largos pasillos hasta llegar a su sección favorita y empezó a ver los libros. Quería algo de lectura ligera y entretenida ya que se moría de sueño. Al momento de tomar un libro que le agradó alguien le tomó la mano y se la acarició.

-¿Ron que haces aquí?- dijo perpleja y casi gritando

-¡¡shh!! Silencio o alguien puede escucharnos. Hermione, discúlpame por haberme molestado contigo- Le empezó a acariciar el brazo. Ella solo se sintió nerviosa, pero pensó que Harry no le había dicho nada así que los nervios fueron disminuyendo –No importa por que no llegaste, lo importante es lo que iba a pasar en ese momento- se empezó a acercar más a ella hasta que sintió su aliento –Hermione ya se lo que sientes por mí y se que tu sabes lo que siento por ti- No perdió mas su tiempo y la besó. Sus labios eran muy dulces y sus besos tiernos. Sabía muy bien. La tomó por la cintura y con otra la mano que le quedaba libre empezó a acariciar la espalda. La sensación era maravillosa para ella, por que esperaba eso desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, que la tomara entre sus brazos y la besará. No esperaba que pasara en la biblioteca pero no le importaba, de hecho le gustaba. Poco después sus besos se hicieron más intensos y también sus caricias. Hermione empujó a Ron hacia un estante pero lo hizo algo fuerte y por la madera vieja este crujió. Empezaron a escuchar pasos y se asustaron. Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano y corrieron hacia la salida.

-Tenemos que ir a clase- dijo Hermione jadeando.

-Pues vamos entonces.

-¡Ohh no! Se me olvidaron mis cosas.

-¿Cómo que se te olvidaron?

-Disculpa no pensé que esto fuera a pasar- le sonrió –Ve, ahorita te alcanzo.

Ron no desaprovechó el momento y la besó de nuevo fugazmente. Hermione con cuidado de que no la viera la bibliotecaria tomó sus cosas y salió. Mientras caminaba no se le paseaba por la mente otra cosa que no fuera la frase "Diablos… Me siento como una zorra muggle"

Espero que les haya gustado. Esta algo flojo pero como dice una de mis autoras favoritas "Es lo que hay".

Y ya saben que se aceptan todo tipo de Reviews. Constructivos, destructivos o de lo que sea, no les cuesta ni un sickle.

Besos cibernéticos

**Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos!!

_Bueno ya actualice mis otros dos fics, si pueden dense la vuelta por "nunca fue amor" es mi preferido aunque aún lleva poco tiempo y si son fans de la pareja dispareja Hermione/Draco creo que les gustará.... así que bueno, ahora le toca a este una actualización luego de muchooo tiempo abandonado. _

_Como siempre esperando que les guste : )_

**Cap 5**

-----------Fin del flash back-----------

Recordaba esa canción que tanto le gustaba... las palabras que le dedicaba.

My stone heart was breaking

(Mi corazón de piedra se rompía)

My love ran away

(Mi amor escapó)

-----------Flash back-----------

Se sentía más viva que nunca... al parecer se había refugiado demasiado tiempo en los libros que había olvidado las cosas buenas de la vida. Y es que desde que había "intentado algo" con Víctor Krum y lo cual llego a un seco beso solamente (el cual había sido su primero y bastante malo también), los demás chicos que habían aparecido los había ignorado olímpicamente. Era simplemente que sentía que no tenía tiempo para tonterías como esas... pero eso había cambiado. No estaba segura si había sido por ese beso de película en la biblioteca con Ron o el fugaz desliz con Malfoy. Como fuera, ahora sentía que debía disfrutar de su nuevo melodrama romántico con alguno de los dos, solo que no estaba segura con quien.

Llegó tarde a la clase de pociones por primera vez, pero como ahora no estaba Snape no tendría problemas. Al entrar dos chicos voltearon a verla, pero no quiso dirigirle la mirada a ninguno porque eso podría delatarla, tan solo llegó a su asiento y abrió su libro para tratar de perder los pensamientos en las instrucciones de la poción del olvido.

Malfoy la observaba desde su lugar y esto le provocó a Hermione una electricidad que le recorrió el cuerpo, no estaba segura de porque pero no pudo evitar verlo, él le sonrió de forma provocativa pero ella volteó la cabeza de nuevo ahora hacia Ron y le dirigió la misma sonrisa que antes le había hecho Malfoy, ella hizo lo mismo, jamás permitiría que el Slytherin pensará que estaba rendida a sus pies.

Al momento de terminar la clase, Ron entretuvo a Hermione con unas preguntas un poco tontas sobre la poción y ambos se retrasaron. Lo mismo hizo Malfoy que no paraba de verlos y quería ver qué era lo que se tramaban… pero tal vez su cerebro le jugaba una mala pasada o no podía asimilar lo que veía: su gran enemigo empezó a besar a su nueva conquista, no podía creerlo y menos con lo que había pasado; no podía imaginar que la mojigata esa estuviera haciendo eso si hacía menos de 24 horas le había perdido el miedo a un hombre... al mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

No podía lanzarle un hechizo porque eso significaría que estaba celoso y eso nunca. Pero al menos conocía la mejor manera de herirla.

-Deberían ser un poco más cuidadosos, digo... a nadie le gustan esta clase de escenitas o por lo menos podrías llevártela a un hotel no creo que se niegue. Pero lo olvidaba... eres tan pobre que no tienes ni para follártela en un lugar decente.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero cuando lo hicieron Ron tenía cara de que iba a estallar y a Hermione se la llevaba el diablo, pero no podía hacer que se le notara así que solo permaneció inmutable.

-No te metas en asuntos que no te interesan Malfoy

-Tampoco hagan sus asuntos enfrente de personas que no les interesa sangre sucia-Tenía toda la paciencia del mundo en su voz.

-¡No la llames así miserable!- Hermione no pudo evitar que Ron le diera un golpe en la cara a Malfoy mandándolo al suelo debido a que este ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, con la fuerza que había hecho para golpearlo tumbó a Hermione también qué estaba muy cerca de él. El problema fue que ella estaba a un lado de la mesa donde habían preparado las pociones así que tumbó varios artículos de vidrio y calderos. La poción del olvido le cayó en la cara y por lo que habían visto Ron y Draco que se quedaron estupefactos y ninguno de los dos continuó la pelea, se la había tragado.

El profesor Slughorn llego rápidamente al salón para ver lo que estaba pasando, la escena era un tanto graciosa con su alumna completamente bañada de un líquido entre rosa y rojo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba lastimada y de que el rojo no era poción si no sangre derramada. En un movimiento de varita volvió todo a su lugar y tendió a Hermione en una camilla. Vio a los chicos con ojos desorbitados -¡Llevaré a su compañera a la enfermería y ustedes dos espérenme aquí que me van a explicar que fue lo que pasó!- solo escucharon un leve "dudo que no los expulsen" y "ya verán estos..." mientras caminaba a un lado de la camilla que se desplazaba mágicamente hacia la enfermería.

Harry al ver que no volvían sus dos amigos se preocupó, así que volvió para buscarlos. Tan solo encontró a Ron con cara de preocupación y a Malfoy a un lado de él con sangre en la cara. -¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Ahora que le hiciste Malfoy?- Cuando Draco volteó a verlo el ya tenía su varita apuntándole al rostro, lo que la verdad no le causó sorpresa pues ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a tu amigo? Que te cuente que fue lo que paso- Ya no quería más insultos ni más peleas si no se metería en un lío más grande de en el que ya estaba.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- Ron le contó a Harry con lujo de detalle lo sucedido. Este solo asentía con la cabeza cada vez más molesto, pero no podía ponerse de lado de nadie si al fin y al cabo la culpable de todo esto no era más que su mejor amiga. Malfoy no le caía nada bien y jamás lo haría pero en parte tenía algo de razón al haber armado una escena de celos, ella lo había provocado y Ron había provocado el accidente ¿así que más decía? Estuvieron en silencio buen rato hasta que Harry decidió que tan solo era una pérdida de tiempo; mejor era saber cómo se encontraba Hermione.

-Te veo más tarde- Se despidió. Caminó rumbo a la enfermería y tardo poco en ver al profesor Slughorn. Tenía una cara que para el parecía entre preocupación y enojo, no quiso preguntarle nada, mejor era mantener la distancia.

Pronto llegó a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey seguía curando las heridas de Hermione, por lo que lo echó enseguida. Lo mejor era volver al día siguiente.

Cuando trato de abrir los ojos, los rayos de sol que se colaban por las ventanas se lo impidieron; además de que el horrible dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en nada. Al menos pudo vislumbrar que se encontraba en la enfermería, puesto que ya muchas veces había pasado por ese lugar con todos los accidentes de Harry, uno que otro de Ron, y como olvidar que estuvo varios meses ahí petrificada. Pasaron varias horas hasta que pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente, ya estaba oscuro pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que hora podría ser y mucho menos que día era en el que se encontraba; según lo que podía recordar era lo que había pasado con Malfoy en la torre de astronomía y que Harry la había descubierto… lo demás estaba en blanco.

Se levantó tratando de ver si había alguien, pero la señora Pomfrey fue más rápida que ella y la llevó de nuevo a la cama.

-No linda no debes levantarte, ten- le entrego medicina –Es para el dolor de cabeza que me supongo que tienes –Tomó la medicina y casi la vomita, pero instantáneamente le hizo sentirme mejor.

-Gracias. Podría decirme ¿porqué estoy aquí? No puedo recordar nada

-Unos inconscientes empezaron a pelear y tú estabas muy cerca así que caíste cerca de cosas de vidrio y te abriste la cabeza con una de ellas; tuvimos que darte 20 puntadas, además de que tragaste poción del olvido mal elaborada por eso es que no recuerdas que te pasó.

-¿Entonces qué día es hoy?

-viernes 25… dormiste dos días

-Recuerdo algunas cosas del lunes

-Entonces tuviste mucha suerte… como sabrás la poción del olvido puede hacer que olvides cosas de años, tu solo perdiste un par de días. Eso claro puede ser porque estaba pésimamente elaborada.

-¿Y volveré a recordar algo?

-La verdad lo dudo mucho, lo mejor será que preguntes a tus amigos por lo que olvidaste. Por cierto, Ginny y Ron Weasley, Harry y el chico de Slytherin han venido a preguntar por ti varias veces y otros compañeros te enviaron las cosas que están sobre la mesa. Un día más y podrás irte. Así que bueno ahora lo mejor será que descanses, es tarde.

La señora Pomfrey se retiró a su habitación dejando a Hermione sola. Como había dormido lo suficiente se dedicó a comer las ranas de chocolate que le había enviado Luna y los dulces de Harry, Ron y Ginny; también aprovecho para leer las tarjetas de "mejórate" y "que te recuperes pronto" de algunos amigos de su casa, luego trato de recordar lo que había pasado en esos días sin éxito. Tres horas más habían pasado y estaba tan aburrida que empezaba a quedarse dormida pero el chirrido de la puerta la hizo volver a sus cinco sentidos, se hizo la dormida.

Podía escuchar pasos sigilosos que iban en aumento, se acercaban a su cama.

-Granger ¿sigues dormida?- Abrió un ojo. Era nada más y nada menos que Malfoy. Abrió los dos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-observaba al chico que estaba arrodillado a su cama, tan cerca de ella que podía incluso oler el jabón con el que se había duchado.

-Vine a ver cómo estás… además ando en el castigo ese de adivinación que nos ganamos por tu culpa... si es que lo recuerdas.

-¿Mi culpa?- levantó una ceja –Ambos sabemos que ese castigo me lo gane limpiamente, en cambio tú te lo ganaste por entrometerte y porque te lo merecías claro está.

-Eso lo podríamos someter a discusión, pero bueno al menos ahora me doy cuenta que estás tan lógicamente loca como siempre… así que por lo tanto estás bien- Sonrieron… pero no pasaron más de dos segundos para darse cuenta que seguían siendo los eternos rivales. Hermione estuvo a punto de echarlo pero luego se dio cuenta de que tal vez él supiera que era lo que le había pasado.

-Y bueno ahora que estás aquí… sé que no eres mi mejor amigo y viceversa… pero bueno estamos aburridos, creo que no tienes ni idea de lo que tenemos que hacer para el castigo de Trelawney… bueno no creo que sepas pero…

-¿No puedes decir simplemente que quieres saber qué es lo que te pasó? me supongo que no lo recordarás porque tragaste poción del olvido- Parecía que se lo decía más a él mismo que a ella –o me equivoco.

-no, no te equivocas… pero también quisiera saber que haces aquí visitándome precisamente a mí… tal vez tú tuviste que ver con mi accidente… tal vez te remuerde la conciencia… aunque no creo que tengas - Lo fulminó con la mirada, él en cambio bajo la suya.

-La verdad Granger si tuve que ver con tu accidente… y sí estoy aquí es porque aunque no lo creas si tengo conciencia. Fue tan aparatoso que creímos que ibas a terminar en San Mungo pero cuando vine a verte la señora Pomfrey me dijo que estabas bien.

-Aún así me sorprende mucho que estés aquí… precisamente tú y no mis dos mejores amigos.

-Estamos de acuerdo que son casi las 2 de la mañana… hasta yo sé que no son horas apropiadas de visitas de cortesía.

-Bueno… por lo menos me debes el decirme la verdad de lo que ocurrió…

El rubio le contó exactamente lo que había sucedido y muy a su pesar tuvo que disculparse un montón de veces. Hermione solo lo escuchaba atenta mientras hablaba, pero su semblante cada vez se iba haciendo más duro. Lo que más le extrañó fue el hecho de que Malfoy le dijera que se estaba besando con Ron… si lo último que recordaba era que estaba bastante molesto con ella.

-Bueno Malfoy tú no tuviste porque tener un digamos: ataque de celos- Esas eran las palabras que mejor describían las razones de su comportamiento.

-Sinceramente Granger… tú te viste como una cualquiera después de lo que paso entre tú y yo que querías que hiciera… ¿quedarme parado a ver el paisaje?- Quiso abofetearlo pero lo único que pudo hacer fue ruborizarse. No había olvidado la increíble casi aventura en la torre con él y al día siguiente estarse besuqueando con Ron en sus narices...

-Bueno Malfoy… tienes una cara que parece como si quisieras que me disculpará, pero definitivamente es algo que no voy a hacer… si tú me dices que soy una cualquiera… vamos, la verdad es que aunque no lo creas te he visto bastantes veces besuqueándote con una… siempre diferente.

-¿Podrías hacerte a un lado de la cama?- Lo miró sin entender –Vamos… no te voy a morder solo que me canse de estar arrodillado- Ella accedió y le cedió un lugar. El chico se acostó, cruzo ambas piernas, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empezó a observar el techo.

-¿Qué rayos haces? Te cedí el lugar para que te sentarás no para que te acomodarás cual tu propia cama.

-Vamos Granger- la miro con recelo -eh tenido un día muy ajetreado con todas esas lindas chicas con las que me has visto y estoy cansado- Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Ella también se acostó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Le parecía muy extraño estar ahí con su archienemigo como si fueran...

-¿Realmente querías darme celos? Si no porque lo hiciste- La sacó de su ensimismamiento – ¿Eres novia de Weasley y casi te revuelcas conmigo? Entonces creo que no te atiende bien- Un fuerte golpe en el brazo lo hizo casi gritar – ¡Oye!

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo dijo sonriendo… pero debió ser bastante bueno ese beso

-Jajaja eso comparado conmigo nunca- Ahora la estaba mirando. El resplandor de la luna hacía que adquiriera un color plateado en la piel, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera, además que la miraba con esos hermosos ojos grises tan profundos que casi la asustaban –Ese mequetrefe no tiene tanta experiencia como yo- _Pruébalo _pensó… se moría por sentirlo de nuevo como esa noche. Tan solo tenerlo tan cerca hacía que el amor de toda su vida por Ron se esfumará.

-¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?- dijo divertido

-Como quieres que lo compare si no recuerdo el otro- le espetó… pero la verdad era que no le importaba hacer una comparación… ella sabía que él era impresionante pero tan solo quería no olvidarlo.

-Muy bien- se levantó… -quédate con el pecoso ese- Justo cuando se iba a retirar la castaña lo tomó por la túnica y lo jaló hacia ella haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo.

-Tal vez no lo recuerde pero tal vez no quiera hacerlo- Su aliento era de chocolate mezclado con cierto olor dulce… él se quiso apartar para tantear el peligroso terreno en el que se encontraba pero solo provocó que lo atrajera más hacia ella sintiendo el roce de sus labios con los suyos –Lo que pasó en la torre fue demasiado bueno, no hagas que lo olvide.

Lo tomó tanto de sorpresa que no supo cómo reaccionar. Ella en cambio le sonrió malignamente y repentinamente lo besó de una forma tosca, pero que le sabía bien. Después de varios minutos así, empezó a besar y a morder su cuello desesperadamente y él no se lo negaba. La actitud de esa castaña le empezaba a gustar bastante.

Estuvieron así bastante tiempo, entre besos y caricias. El rubio empezó a bajar las manos hasta su espalda baja y ella en cambio empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón… quería sentirlo piel a piel, quería ser solo suya y esta vez Ron Weasley no se aparecía por su mente.

-Espera- dijo Draco cuando ya no sintió su pantalón –Ese golpe te volvió completamente loca, pueden escucharnos… la señora Pomfrey está a unos pasos de aquí- trataba de recuperar la respiración. Ella lo miraba con los ojos encendidos –Se que es estúpido para mi preguntar esto, pero si te estoy presionando aquí lo dejamos, con él niño que vivió como tu amigo temo por mi vida- Ella respiraba entrecortadamente y eso lo excitaba más… pero no obtenía una respuesta e iba a ser una decepción si lo rechazaba como la vez anterior.

-Vámonos de aquí- Lo tomó de la mano y salieron sigilosamente de la enfermería. Corrieron a oscuras bastante rato hasta que llegaron a la torre, no tenían que decir a donde iban... ambos sabían cuál era el destino.

-Muy bien- Dijo Hermione jadeando –Ahora sí no voy a acobardarme– Mientras decía eso ya estaba encima de él, lo deseaba bastante… deseaba sentir el calor del cuerpo del enemigo y ese hecho lo hacía todavía más excitante. Cuando acordó ya estaban en el mismo sofá haciendo lo de la última vez y sin ropa, una clara advertencia de que esa noche sí llegarían hasta el final.

* * *

_Lo demás se los dejo a la imaginación porque la mía se ha agotado, además me resulta un poco complicado hacer escenas de este tipo debido a que me parecen que a veces caen en lo porno y pues al menos en este fic no se trata de eso. El hecho de que lo haya clasificado como Apto para mayores de 18 es por el simple factor de que contiene descripciones de escenas un poco fuertes. Pero si los lectores desean pueden pedirme que lo haga más explícito en sus reviews lo intentaré. _

_Esta vez si me inspiré dejando un capítulo largo a diferencia de lo que acostumbro a hacer, pero hay que darles nuevos aires a este fic que tenía olvidado. _

_Dejen reviews ya saben que se acepta de todo. _

_Saludos a los que me leen._

**Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL**


	6. Chapter 6

_Whoa! Como pasa el tiempo, dice que actualicé en abril… así que ya es bastantito sin darle una actualizada a este fic._

_Bueno aquí le dejo este capi, que no se ganará el premio pulitzer pero se deja leer. _

_Los veo abajo _

-Fin del flash back-

Había sido la noche más extraña de su vida pero tenía que admitirlo… sí que le había gustado, el enemigo sabía cómo ofrecer disculpas, luego recordó el siguiente verso de la canción que le dedicaba con coraje y con un poco… tan solo un poco de amor.

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_(En este momento sabía que sería otra persona)_

_My love turned around and I felt_

_(Mi amor se dio la vuelta y sentí)_

-Flash back-

Esa misma noche volvió a su camilla en la enfermería, sino la señora Pomfrey podría sufrir un infarto si no la veía en su cama, claro que no sin antes darse un beso apasionado con Draco. Merlín sabía cuánto le había gustado haber estado con él. Ya estando en la enfermería tan solo se dedicó a dormir, al día siguiente tendría que vivir con sus errores, pero el día siguiente no le pareció tan malo como se lo imaginó…. de hecho se sentía más feliz que nunca, el mundo le parecía un tanto diferente y era la primera vez que no le importaba no haber asistido a todas las clases.

Ese mismo día la señora Pomfrey la dio de alta y, cuando vio los rayos de sol que poco calentaban la tierra como los típicos otoños de Inglaterra, el clima gélido le pareció perfecto para un lindo sábado. Buscó a sus dos amigos con suma alegría pero luego cayó en cuenta de la realidad… Harry sabía lo de Draco y ella, y eso era para preocuparse, porque eso significaría cortar el hilo que se debatía en ser amistad o noviazgo entre ella y Ron, dejando solamente hebras de rencor y odio, en ese momento pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido que la poción del olvido se la tragará Harry, pero como eso solo eran meras fantasías suyas lo mejor era afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Buscó a Harry en todo rededor pero no lo encontró, si mal no recordaba ese día era la visita a Hogsmeade, al único que pudo localizar fue a Ron, que la esperaba en la sala común de Gryffindor con un montón de globos y chocolates que sabía que eran sus favoritos… eso no podría pintar del todo mal si él la recibía de esa manera.

-Hola Herms- dijo alegremente – es bueno tenerte de vuelta –la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, cosa extraña en él, pero si como había dicho Draco, el también había tenido mucho que ver con su accidente era de esperarse que se sintiera culpable, pero tan solo lo miró sin entender.

-¿No me reconoces?- dijo apesadumbrado y cubriendo su rostro con las manos -Madame Pomfrey dijo que no iba a ser para tanto, tan solo no recordarías un par de días

-Claro que te conozco Ronald, lo que no entendí fue tu actitud conmigo… ¿significa que ya no estás enojado?

-Vaya- dijo aliviado –hubiera sido horrible que no me reconocieras… tendría que enamorarte de nuevo y eso me hubiera tomado exactamente 7 años- se sonrojó, Hermione le sonrió alegremente y también le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-En serio no sé a qué te refieres… no recuerdo nada desde el lunes, y el lunes pensé que no me hablarías de nuevo- lentamente tomo sus manos y las entrelazó entre las del pelirrojo –pero tengo que ser sincera contigo yo…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia otra vez?- dijo sin ningún rodeo –pensé que ya lo éramos pero como no lo recuerdas entonces vale decir de nuevo

-¿Yo soy tu novia?- Hermione retiró sus manos y se levantó – ¿Desde cuándo?

-Bueno desde ese encuentro en la biblioteca, te pedí fueras mi novia entre los estantes y al buen entendedor pocas palabras ¿cierto?

-Yo… claro que acepto Ronald Weasley, acepto de nuevo –Ron le dio un suave beso y luego la abrazó, mientras él no la veía tan solo pudo dejar caer una lágrima silenciosa que se perdió en la alfombra, había esperado tanto tiempo que la quisiera pero ahora, ahora el día no le parecía tan agradable y sentía frío.

-Y bueno ¿qué era eso que me querías decir?- dijo mientras la apartaba un poco de él.

-No era nada, iba a decir que yo… estaba bastante preocupada por no haber asistido a todas las clases

- jajá- soltó una risita –No te preocupes por eso que Harry y yo por primera vez pusimos atención y tenemos todos los apuntes- la atrajo de nuevo hacia él pero no logró su cometido ya que los interrumpieron

-¡Herms!- Hermione se vio cubierta por una cortina de cabello pelirrojo, cuando por fin se apartó pudo ver quiénes eran

-Ginny ¡hola! Harry… al fin salí de la enfermería como podrán ver- Su amigo solo la abrazó y le susurró al oído –Tenemos que hablar… ahora

-Bueno si nos disculpan, Harry y yo tenemos algunos asuntos respecto a ti- dijo señalando con la mirada hacia su ahora novio –Pero es sorpresa así que tenemos que hablarlo en privado… ahora vuelvo "cuñada"- tomó a Harry de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la salida de la sala común dejando a una atónita Ginny

-¿Me acaba de decir cuñada- miró a su hermano sin entender

-corta historia

Cuando caminaron lo suficiente ya estaban en un solitario pasillo sin nadie que los molestara o al menos eso pensaban ellos

-¿Cuñada?- dijo Harry también atónito

-Si… Ron me acaba de decir que éramos novios antes de mi accidente

-¿y eso qué? Entonces ahora aparte de mentirosa decidiste serle infiel

-Harry yo no…

-No puedo permitirle que le hagas eso a Ron es mi mejor amigo te lo vuelvo a repetir

-¿y qué hay de mí? ¿No quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir? No seas tan cerrado en este asunto Harry- dijo Hermione a punto de llorar

-Lo que tengas que decir no te justifica… seguirás viendo a Malfoy en el castigo de Trelawney, caerás en sus tentaciones si no es que ya lo has hecho- Al ver que su amiga bajaba la mirada no dudó ni un segundo en lo que acababa de decir

- Significa que…

-Ayer en la enfermería… pero te juro que no sabía lo de Ron- Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas –Creí que lo mejor era seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, me muero de culpa pero qué más podía hacer… decirle "oye Ron lo lamento pero ayer me acosté con Malfoy, fue un error pero nada puedo hacer… ¿seguimos siendo amigos?

-por supuesto que no, te mataría si no es que lo hago yo ahora… es nuestro mayor enemigo ¿y tú te decides por él?

-No lo puedo explicar y si pudiera hacerlo no creo que quieras escucharlo

-Tienes toda la razón… esto es lo último que quiero escuchar de ti. No voy a tomar partida por ninguno de los dos pero hazme un favor y no lo engañes, o si lo piensas hacer es mejor que lo termines ahora y no compliques más las cosas, tampoco iré a vigilarte en tu castigo. Lo que hagas será tu decisión y si decides engañarlo que sea una sorpresa para los dos, porque yo no puedo guardarte más secretos, y solo recuerda algo… lo que mal empieza mal acaba- Tan solo partió sin despedirse y en ese momento se sintió muy sola y avergonzada, avergonzada con Harry por tener que guardar un secreto, avergonzada por traicionar a su otro mejor amigo y si Ginny lo supiera probablemente jamás le volvería a hablar. Ahora su único confidente y el culpable de sus desgracias era Draco Malfoy, para ella una mala opción porque en el fondo sabía el bastardo que era y que eso nadie lo podría cambiar. Pero de lo que sí estaba completamente segura es que su secreto estaba a salvo. O al menos… si tan solo al menos no hubiese estado tan preocupada por hablar con Harry habría notado que ese pasillo nunca estuvo sola y que su secreto no estaba tan a salvo como ella imaginó, porque cierta rubia sin querer había escuchado toda la conversación que había tenido con Harry y que le sería de mucha ayuda para destruirla como ella lo había hecho algún tiempo atrás sin saberlo.

Como ella no sabía este hecho tan solo se dedicó en los días siguientes a trabajar en su relación con Ron, a brindarle todo su tiempo y mientras no estaba con él se ponía al corriente con todos los deberes. Para evitar a Malfoy en los castigos con Trelawney le pidió la capa invisible a Harry, que se la prestó con una sonrisa en el rostro… no por porque estuviera contento con ella sino porque eso debía significar que estaba haciendo lo posible para no encontrarse con él. Aunque lo que bien tenía en cuenta era que eso no era la solución a sus problemas al menos con eso podría enmendarlos un poco y engañar por un rato a su conciencia.

Pasaron un par de semanas cuando la profesora Trelawney la citó en su despacho, si era así como podía llamársele. Cuando Hermione entró en el enseguida sintió que se ahogaba entre todo el humo que se desprendía de la varita de incienso "me hubiera dicho que viniera con ventilador incluido".

-Ah señorita Granger buenas tardes… señor Malfoy usted también llega a tiempo- dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de la castaña.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, tan solo largó un silencioso suspiro.

-Bueno profesora, a que se debe nuestra visita a su despacho- dijo Malfoy mientras le lanzaba una mirada coqueta a la profesora la cual se sonrojó

-Ah sí- dijo la profesora volviendo a la realidad –Bueno lo que pasa es que creo que ya aprendieron la lección, he visto que ambos se comportan en clase y han entregado los reportes a tiempo así que por lo tanto a partir de ahora les retiro el castigo. Eso es todo, pueden irse.

-Pero profesora, no sé a qué se refiere si Granger tiene semanas que no se presenta en la torre de Astronomía- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de maldad a su compañera

-¿Pero? Si me ha entregado todos los reportes… señorita Granger ¿tiene algo que decir al respecto?

-Si he ido profesora se lo juro… que él no me haya visto no significa que no haya estado ahí- dijo Hermione en tono de súplica

-pues a menos que sepa hacerse invisible no creo que haya ido, además el señor Malfoy no tendría porque mentirme… yo misma lo he visto regresar de la torre de astronomía y a usted señorita no la vi ni una vez- largó un suspiro – No sé qué es lo que haya pasado pero el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que los dejara descansar, con lo que ha sucedido no me veo capaz de hacer eso así que, señorita Granger queda castigada los fines de semana… hasta fin de curso, señor Malfoy usted queda libre.

-Gracias profesora, pero creo que tendré que estar en desacuerdo con usted, verá… quién le dirá a usted mi querida profesora que Granger se estará presentando en la torre de astronomía, hará lo mismo que ha estado haciendo desde hace tiempo. Por tanto yo me ofrezco a acompañarla en su castigo.

-Oh querido esa es una gran idea, pobrecito de ti tendrás que pasar tus fines de semana con ella… ¿Estás seguro de esto?- dijo la profesora en tono que hace una madre a su hijo pequeño cuando está orgullosa de él

-Por supuesto profesora Trelawney… además me empieza a agradar mucho Granger, creo que la pasaremos bien

-Muy bien querido entonces así arreglamos este asunto

-¿Puedo retirarme?- Dijo una ofendida Hermione

-sí sí váyase

-Yo también me retiro profesora… un gusto verla, con su permiso- Ambos salieron por la trampilla, Hermione estaba que hervía de coraje y el Slytherin sonría tranquilamente. Caminaron en silencio tan solo unos pasos y mientras Hermione murmuraba por lo bajo "Desgraciado"

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó Malfoy sin mucho interés

-Desgraciado- dijo Hermione molesta –¡eres un desgraciado! Me has quitado mis fines de semana y los ÉXTASIS serán muy pronto…

-¿Pronto?- la interrumpió el rubio –pero si faltan como 6 meses, si eres buena te prometo que convenzo a Trelawney de que te quite el castigo

-Con lo lamebotas que eres no dudo que lo logres- pero la castaña no pudo seguir despotricando contra él, ya que sintió los dedos de su enemigo en su cuello, la había tomado por la espalda desprevenida

-Solo pórtate bien conmigo- dijo susurrándole al oído –y te libro de tu castigo… aunque no creo que podamos llamarlo castigo por que si mal no recuerdo- se detuvo mientras acariciaba su cuello –la pasamos muuuuy bien

-Infeliz- dijo mientras apartaba sus manos y se hacía hacia adelante para librarse de él –Ahora estoy con Ron… cuando hablamos se te olvidó mencionar que era novia de él y bueno… ahora lo soy

-Yo te dije que te besuqueabas con el tipejo ese en mi cara… que fueras novia de él no lo sabía, y si lo eras o eres tampoco me importa... yo lo que quiero lo obtengo, de eso ya te has dado cuenta- dijo Malfoy casi gritando –¡TU NO ERES DE ÉL ERES MÍA!

-¿celoso? Jajá- contestó Hermione. No podía resistirse las ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo, no frente a él –Soy su novia y le voy a hacer fiel aunque tenga que pasar el resto de mi estancia en este colegio castigada por la bruja de Trelawney y de pasó te reitero que no soy de nadie… ¡MUCHO MENOS TUYA! –chilló desesperada y tan solo salió corriendo dejando a Malfoy pensando bastante en lo que acababa de decir… "niña tonta... si no te quedas conmigo no te quedas con nadie"

_Aquí termina este capi… dudas, aclaraciones, dulces, chocolates, pastelitos en un review, se agradece todo tipo de crítica._

Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos otra vez_

_Después de mi desaparecida anual he vuelto para traerles otro capítulo. Tiene como 5 años que lo publiqué y no lo he podido terminar… ¡Merezco un premio!_

_Espero que les guste._

Fin del flash Back

Ese día recordaba el cómo había amanecido con unos ojos de espanto, tal vez por haber llorado toda la noche en su habitación, y como no hacerlo, se había metido en un lío grande con lo de Malfoy, un error que si sabía que no controlaba terminaría causándole muchos problemas, el amor de su vida mágicamente se había convertido en su novio, pero antes de saberlo había pasado su primera vez con el mayor de sus enemigos y lo peor de todo es que no era un secreto porque su otro mejor amigo lo sabía.

Pero en ese momento pensó que había sido muy tonta, lo bueno es que ahora era un poco más despierta y le causaba gracia lo increíblemente inteligente y a la vez ingenua que podía llegar a ser.

Escribió la parte favorita de su canción, tal vez porque era con la que más se identificaba.

_Be my bad boy_

_(Se mi chico malo) _

_Be my man _

_(Se mi hombre)_

_Be my weekend lover_

_(Se mi amante de fin de semana)_

_But don't be my friend _

_(Pero no seas mi amigo)_

Flash Back

Llegó el tan poco deseado viernes, poco deseado porque era tener al enemigo a unos metros de ella, un terreno increíblemente peligroso… pero ella se lo había ganado a mano limpia, y como si no fuera suficiente castigo el solo hecho de estar una buena parte de la noche (porque la bruja de Trelawney, si bien le había quitado parte de días de castigo había aprovechado para aumentarle el tiempo a éstos) haciendo cosas que no le servirían para nada en la vida, también tendría que enfrentarse al temido Draco Malfoy como enemigo.

Muy para su pesar, esto a Ron no le hizo nada de gracia cuando se lo contó y Harry no se comportaba como el amigo comprensivo de siempre, y esto era de esperarse, a pesar de todas sus explicaciones siempre terminaba ella como la culpable.

-Lo debiste prever antes- dijo un Harry un tanto irritado cuando estuvieron los dos solos, Hermione no tuvo otra opción más que decirle la verdad completa, ya que era el único en el que podía confiar

-¿Cómo se supone que lo iba a saber? Malfoy abrió la bocota, de no haber sido por su "no sé a qué se refiere si Granger tiene semanas que no se presenta en la torre de Astronomía"- dijo Hermione chillando la voz

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer? No confío en Malfoy para nada y terminará soltando la lengua si no obtiene lo que quiere- Harry lo decía en un susurro que parecía suspiro –Él no tiene nada que perder, y tu lo arruinaste diciéndole que ahora estas de novia con Ron

-¡Harry por Merlín cálmate! de todos modos lo iba a saber tarde o temprano, Ron no es alguien que lo mantenga en secreto, creo que ya se lo contó a la mitad del colegio… lo único que veo ahora es que tratas de hacerme responsable por todo lo que ha pasado- quería volver a llorar pero tenía que quitarse ese tonto hábito de mártir

-Bueno… eso es porque lo eres- Harry se levantó de su asiento –Piensa lo que vas a hacer pero por lo que más quieras no lo engañes… tengo que ir con Ginny… nos vemos después

-Espera Harry- dijo Hermione en tono de súplica – por lo que más quieras no le vayas a prestar la capa invisible a Ron… si se llegará a enterar no se de lo que sería capaz- Harry solo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y se retiró.

Harry se fue dejando a Hermione sola con sus pensamientos, en un estado entre miedo, frustración y un poco de coraje, pero sí… todo era su culpa, todo por su maldita cobardía y el miedo al qué dirán, podría haberle dado una oportunidad a Malfoy si a final de cuentas con un solo roce de su piel todo su cuerpo se encendía. No era el amor de su vida eso lo sabía perfectamente pero la atraía a manera de manía, Ron en cambio era la cereza de otro pastel…

Ella también abandonó la biblioteca, era tarde y tenía que presentarse a las 9 en punto en la torre de Astronomía. Se despediría de Ron primero así que se dirigió a la sala común pero ni siquiera lo encontró, esto le extraño un poco pero pensó que tan solo eran paranoias suyas y se retiró a su habitación.

Le tomó menos de 10 minutos alistarse con todo lo de Trelawney, que si no era un trabajo pesado tenía mucho de tedioso; pensando en lo mucho que la detestaba por arruinarle los fines de semana se encontró dirigiéndose hacia la torre de Astronomía y encontrándose en el camino a un Ron con una expresión que jamás le había visto. Él volteó a verla con los ojos un tanto enrojecidos, Hermione instintivamente quiso abrazarlo pero él la apartó como un animal herido.

-Merlín Ron… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- Hermione quería acercarse a él pero solo lograba que se alejará más de ella, en un momento le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y le lanzó un pergamino, el cual ella recogió del suelo para leer y nunca pudo haberse imaginado las palabras impresas en éste…

_Ron _

_No quiero hacer largo este asunto porque si la quieres dolerá de todas formas. Lamento decirte que me enteré que la que se dice ser tu novia te engaña con otro… para ser más específicos con Draco Malfoy y sabes que no te mentiría porque confías en mí… vaya ironía de la vida, creo que tal vez la traga libros del colegio no es más que una puta. _

_Si quieres consuelo ya sabes dónde encontrarme._

-Ron yo…

-¿Es cierto?- Decía con la voz entrecortada, Hermione desvió instintivamente la mirada como señal de aprobación, tenía que afrentar sus errores, el no haberle dicho a Ron la verdad en ese par de semanas era terrible, y ella no era de la clase de mentirosas que pueden vivir con eso, de cierta manera y por enfermo que le pareciera, agradecía esa carta porque a pesar de todo le había quitado un peso de encima.

-Ron… te juro por Merlín que no sabía que era tu novia- Dijo Hermione entre lágrimas, pero el pelirrojo no podía confiar en ella… en ninguna de sus palabras que dolían más que cualquier herida.

-¡Eres una maldita ramera!- dijo Ron gritándole – ¿Cómo va a ser posible que no supieras que eras mi novia? eso es de las cualquieras, pero… ¿Qué crees? Tú caes en esa categoría

-Ron yo…- Pero Hermione olvidó lo que iba a decir, en menos de un segundo Ron la tenía entre sus brazos estrujándola fuertemente, pero ella no oponía resistencia y ni siquiera sabía si estaba gritando que la soltara… si esa era la forma de ser castigada tendría que afrontarlo, escuchar sus gritos y sus lágrimas no iban a bastar para merecer ser perdonada, había echado a la borda 7 años de amor… de cariño… no sabía que era… ya no sabía nada, se sentía tan mareada que poco le importaba. Solo escuchó un par de voces gritando y cuando sintió que su cerebro volvía funcionar estaba en la torre de Astronomía y alguien la abrazaba fuertemente, pero no le hacía daño como Ron y se sentía muy cálido.

-¿Granger te encuentras bien?- Reconocía perfectamente esa voz, la voz del propietario era la causa de todos sus problemas amorosos pero ahí estaba… abrazándola, y ella respondía a su abrazo… olía su perfume y se sentía bien de estar así de cerca… sentía húmedo el rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando… demasiado.

-Ron no me perdonará nunca- dijo Hermione hipando –él nunca me perdonará… ahora no se qué haré sin él… es mi mejor amigo.

-No llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, lo de ustedes apenas empezaba y empezó mal, si tu estuviste conmigo no lo quieres tanto o no lo quieres de la manera que tú crees- dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy mientras le acariciaba la cabeza gentilmente –El fue tu amigo antes que tu novio, eso se debe recuperar

-No lo creo Malfoy… me va a odiar toda su vida, lo conozco perfectamente, esto fue un golpe demasiado duro para él y para mí.

-Entonces no se merece ser tu amigo- levantó su rostro hacia ella, viéndola a los ojos –Enserio lamento haber causado este problema

-No creo que lo lamentes tanto como crees- Hermione lo apartó de sí, desconcertada y se preguntó lo que Malfoy estaría pensando cuando la veía con esos ojos carentes de color vivo.

-La verdad me da un poco de pena la situación en la que estás pero eso te pasa por ponerte de novia con él- dijo Malfoy más pensando para sí mismo que contestando el comentario de la castaña.

-Esto es por tu culpa- dijo mientras intentaba secarse los ojos con las manos, pero él le quito las manos de los ojos para verla fijamente –De todos los implicados soy el menos culpable Granger y lo sabes- El comentario del rubio no le hizo nada de gracia y trato de zafarse de su manos pero no pudo, él en cambio la atrajo hacia su pecho a pesar de los intentos fallidos de Hermione por alejarse de él.

-¿Y si yo te pidiera que fueras mi novia?- el rubio se ruborizó pero ella no pudo verlo, Hermione se sorprendió ante este comentario y pensó rápidamente que la propuesta que le hacía era estúpida.

-Malfoy… para empezar yo no te quiero- Contestó dudando de su respuesta.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza para acercarla a su rostro –Dime a los ojos que lo que pasó en esta torre no significó algo para ti- Hermione solo atinó a desviar la mirada penetrante de su enemigo

-No puedo contestar a algo que no estoy segura- Un momento… ¿Cómo se entero Ron de lo nuestro?... Los únicos que lo sabíamos éramos Harry, tu y yo y Harry jamás abriría la boca… Eso significa…- Pero no dijo nada más y solo atinó a lanzarle una bofetada a Malfoy, pero este era más rápido así que solo la esquivo con suma destreza

-Un momento Granger… a pesar de lo que te dije jamás haría algo así para perjudicarte… primero hubiera jugado limpio para conquistarte aunque creo que eso ya lo hice… luego hubiera usado los trucos bajo la manga, pero ni siquiera necesite llegar a eso porque tu amorcito se enteró por otro lado y juro por mi madre que no fui yo quién se lo dijo… debe ser alguien que te odie, o quien hayas tenido algún problema por Weasley.

Hermione meditó un momento sus palabras pero no encontraba persona que la odiara tanto como para hacer eso.

-No lo sé Malfoy pero mañana ten por seguro que me enteraré… ahora si no te molesta me dedicaré a hacer lo de Trelawney… tu puedes dormir si quieres.

-Créeme que solo quisiera irme pero me preocupa que Weasley venga a matarte- Hermione lo vio con cara de desconcierto pero de cierta manera se sentía más segura si él se quedaba a su lado.

-Gracias Malfoy por tu ayuda esta noche-

-Por nada- Solo escucho un farfullo en respuesta pero cuando se dirigía hacia la parte de afuera Malfoy la detuvo con un par de palabras...

-Lo de que seas mi novia… no fue una broma.

Luego de un rato Malfoy acompañó a Hermione a su sala común y luego él se retiró a la suya.

Al día siguiente no se atrevía ni a salir de su habitación. Tenía miedo y una enorme tristeza por lo que le había hecho a Ron y la indirecta traición hacia Ginny la cual era su mejor amiga. Harry al parecer solo velaba por Ron y su hermana así que tampoco era alguien en quien se pudiera contar, así que solamente le quedaba Malfoy el cual era algo así como su casi amigo con derechos.

Aún sabiendo esto bajó a la sala común después de unas horas escondida en su cuarto, era muy tarde para el desayuno así que esperaría en la biblioteca hasta que fuera la hora de comida. Pasó por la sala común viendo a una Ginny que solo le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio y un susurro de "traidora". Ella tan solo bajo la mirada y salió por el retrato, pedirle a un Weasley tratar de hablar con calma cuando las cosas son muy recientes es como jugar con fuego. Caminó con los brazos rígidos y paso inseguro esperando no encontrarse con Ron, pero su mala suerte era tanta que aunque sí se lo encontró él no la había visto… para su desgracia no solo se encontró con él si no con alguien más... alguien que sí le daba la cara... ahí estaba con ella al parecer muy divertido y cuando supo quién era todo tenía sentido.

-Lavender…

Desde ese momento le concedió toda la razón a Draco Malfoy.

_Bueno es todo, espero no tardar otro año para actualizar. Dudas, comentarios sugerencias en un review, que ya saben que se agradecen. _

Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL


End file.
